vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faint Callaway
'''"She's a rebel, She's a saint, she's the salt of the earth and shes dangerous." - '''Green Day in "She's a Rebel" Faint Callaway, or simply known as Faint, is a VRC RP character portrayed by Averiff. She and her technological parasite she calls "Bad Wings" explore the world in search of her lost memories and powers. She and Bad Wings are always in constant competition as to what motives they should commit to. Up until recently, she is known for her fun loving, humorous, and eccentric attitude. She is insecure about her existence as a synthetic (besides her human brain) and believes all things that have a purpose should be treated as human, she is also a pacifist, and refuses to kill anyone, much to the dismay of Bad Wings. Faint doubles as both a VRchat RP character, and the protagonist of the players novel named "Shattersky", although the two differ in cannon. History When Faint first mysteriously appeared, she mistakenly told the people she was from what she thought was a "different universe." A place in the future where a very small selection of humans are segregated from humanity, called "Espers" this is what she also referred to herself as. She said these Espers are chosen by a mysterious entity known as the Catalyst, and becoming an Esper allows you to use powerful transforming creatures known as "Songs" which look like small, melon sized metallic orbs with an iris in the center. These songs travel with the user and can be utilized as highly advanced weapons. These defer from user to user in size, color, shape, and abilities. However this is at the cost of all the users previous memories, Faint says she underwent this process at the age of 16. This would explain her sometimes immature attitude. It is later revealed that Songs murder their users to begin the process, and resurrect them as Espers. Espers are hunted by humanity for their dangerous destructive capabilities. Faint opted to spend most of her time hiding and running, as apposed to fighting. Not only that, but Espers rely on a very close connection to their permanent companions, if they are removed from their song for too long they die due to sickness. her biggest goal as an Esper was to use her powers to attend as many anime conventions as possible. Espers are immortal to damage, and can be brought back piece by piece unless their song is shattered, which will kill the Esper, or they are obliterated beyond possible reconstruction. Personality Having to relearn everything about society, Faint is left extremely immature for her age, opting for pursuing pleasure, play, and exploration at the behest of Bad Wings, who needs her body for ulterior motives. However Faint has still come to terms with what she is, and will periodically become humble and express her ideology of the world and the people around her, or show a sense of cunning and wits during a dire situation. She is an unwavering pacifist, and will refuse to kill anyone, even under emotionally irrational circumstances. She is deeply insecure, and without Bad Wings inside her head, she can hardly even read or write, she deflects this by projecting a very brash personality. Bad Wings has also left her socially inept, making her a bit of a loner. Despite the ideology and actions of other Espers, Faint enjoys playing video games, eating food, and playing with friends. However, her personally as attitude has shifted greatly sense first entering this world. Biology Due to the overwhelming power and corruption the Songs can have on a users body, all Espers must eventually transition into full cybernetics, either all at once or bit by bit as the flesh is rotted from the decay, only the organic brain may remain. Faint is almost entirely made of mechanical alloys and polymer, though she tries to hide this will a full skin mesh and an overuse of make up. She utilizes the most advance technology her time has to run her body, including most importantly the PEDOT cluster. a micro colony of 100 tiny, rubbery metal spiders made of Thermoplastic. which line the stomach and work together to digest food by converting organic nutrients into electrochemical energy. She also has a slew of hidden weaponry installed into her body at the high recommendation of Bad Wings, like the neodermal external shell, the exact opposite of a cloaking system. or the wrist grenade launcher, however Faint keeps them disarmed and unloaded. Powers & Abilities Without Bad Wings Faint is left relatively useless on a combat level without her Song, almost all of her utilities rely on him to preform and exicute at her demand. Faint must rely on using her personality, appearance and speech to get through situations in this state. She is also left sickened, and will need help getting regular aid to help glitches in her system. most of all a vacancy will be left in her head without him, giving her a 3rd grade reading level, and causing her to closely rely on others to get through the day. It is uncertain if Faint would prefer to be in this state then not. With BadWings Bad Wings Bad Wings is a sentient creature in the appearance of two red glowing orbs with an iris in the center. Faint must carry these around constantly on hand, if she punches them with enough force they will explode into two blue gauntlets she wears on each arm, these are made out of CT-Membrane, a complex living hyper-alloy of unknown origin, harder than any earth based metal or man made material, each gauntlet weighs about 2.1 tons, or 4.2 tons in total, operating in their own gravitation field bound to the user, Faint holds a serious punch, combined with short MMA styled jabs she can quickly dismantle any heavy opponent with tons of crushing force. Blood Ammo Faint's blood type is no blood at all, but rather a highly potent, bioluminescent, high energy fluid called Catallysium, This fluid consists of unknown materials not registered on the periodic table, but it resembles Bromine and Xenon, with much higher atomic ratings. This substance is created by Bad Wings, and runs from her forearms into the rest of her simulated veins. This causes her eyes to glow brighter than other. Other Espers consist of the same internal fluid, but with the matching color of the Song, producing Espers with blue, green, and orange "blood." This fluid is essential for Faints combats capabilities, Bad Wings can solidify Catallysium and fire it from his duel nozzles at a high RPM, she can also expunge it from pours in her skin and harden it around her created a bullet proof, fire proof, and explosive proof external shell. She can heat it to it's boiling point and ignite it as a arm mounted flame thrower. However Faint must be conserving with how much she uses her abilities, Faint's skin will begin to lose its tinge as she runs lower and lower on Catallysium making her weaker, her high combat abilities is heavily restricted by the amount of Catallysium she can hold in her body. Adrenalin and emergency vials of drawn blood on person can extend and improve her fighting abilities. Data package Bad Wings is interwoven into Fain'ts brain on a organic level, with literal tendrils running through her skull from her spine, These tight connections allows Bad Wings to use his vast information of human science, engineering, and combat and through a complex method, essentially download these packages into her brain when needed, giving her a vast knowledge of firearms, mixed martial arts, and equipment handling. However the more this is done, the more of the original Faint is left in the back of her head. As an Esper and a human, Faint is an absolute powerhouse of a woman when the circumstances are correct. H.U.D Faints "Everlong" sunglasses can display a large amount data sent by Bad Wings within her direct vision, like Heath Display, enemy locations, local toxins, temperatures, internet cat videos, smart vision, and so on. Special Abilities List Offensive Duel Fire - Faint fires ignited red pellets from both her arms at a medium rate, good more medium to far ranged combat. (Energy Cost - medium) Melee - Faint gets up close and personal with her opponent and fire's explosive payloads in conjunction with fist attacks. (Energy Cost - low) Power Melee - Faint stands almost completely still and charges up an extremely powerful one punch, by firing Bad Wings rear exhaust booster and pulling her arm against it the force, while charging up as much Catallysium as possible for one single payload, takes almost 7 seconds to exicute. Only useful against single opponents, direct impact ineffective on buildings or structures. (Energy Cost - very high) (damaged output - maximum, essentially unblockable) (Possible self damage) Defensive Bad Wings - Bad Wings is made out of a virtually indestructible material, giving her arms full coverage, Faint can maneuver Bad Wings to protect her vitals from income damage. (Energy cost - none) Neodermal shell - Faint can expunge Catallysium from her skin pours and harden it, forming a shell around her entire body, this shell is bullet proof, fire proof, and explosive proof. (Energy cost - very high, maximum usage 30 seconds.) First Aid - Bad Wings can monitor Faints systems and apply small regenerative abilities in the middle of combat, using backup tissue cells located in her thigh region. (Energy cost - high) utilities Cloak - Faint can render herself invisible and undetectable by forming a light refraction suit around her body.She can also stop her heart beat to make her presence truly ghost like. (Energy cost - low) Data package - Faint can instantly learn skills via symbiotic connection to Bad Wings for any situation. (energy cost - low.) (Sanity cost - unknown) "Why I call him that" (ultimate ability): Faint can provide aerial properties to anything in her close proximity, by transporting Catallysium to a target and molding it into the shape of holographic, plasma like wings. This can save falling objects or people from crashing, or make non-aerial vehicles or objects glide for a short amount of time, this ability cannot be applied to herself. (energy cost - maximum) weaknesses Bad Wings Core - the true version of Bad Wings is two solid metallic melon sized orbs, only when in use does he transform into the powerful gauntlets, he is however still exposed in this state, if anyone we're to discover Faint's weakness, attacking and shattering her fragile song would instantly kill her. Furthermore, if anyone manages to kidnap Bad Wings himself, they would put Faint in a unshakable position. Emotionally volatile: Faint has the mind of a child, even with Bad Wings internal coverage, if an opponent were to get under her skin, it would cause her to make extremely reckless decisions. Range: Faint is more vulnerable when fought from a distance. Restrictions: restriction Faints arms would give her not enough room to use Bad Wings to his fullest super human strength, lowering her power to that of a normal human. Story According to herself, Faint simply woke up one night with very little memory in a place she can't even remember, both without Bad Wings and her favorite tall coat. Not even being able to remember her first name, and only going by Callaway, she wandered for awhile before finding the business card of a Lawyer named Frederick Jay Keith, not knowing the difference between a lawyer and a detective, Faint searches for this man in hope of him taking up the investigation of helping her find Bad Wings, she tracks him down to a place known as the Scelus Casino. She is seen extremely anxious and worried when navigating the Casino, trying to hide from most people while searching for Jay, terrified of the beast and creatures shes never seen outside of television and video games. Once she found Frederick, he was unable to convince her that he's in no way and investigator, but felt empathetic toward her pleading to "find her friend before she gets too sick." He decides to help her the best he can, and also give her a place to stay while she figures things out. Faint and Jay search for the missing Bad Wings vigorously by checking several leads Faint offered, such as under his couch or the dumpster down the street to no success. Eventually Faint slows down on the search, as she begins to notice the sickness and dependency effects of Bad Wings is no longer progressing, besides occasional glitches she appears mercurially fine. She decides to slow the search to the near halt, almost happy to be in a world where she can do whatever she wants, and spends the next couple months making friends in the Purple Lotus and going on less dangerous adventures. She begins to enjoy this new world without the prejudice of humanity breathing down her neck, where almost everyone thinks of her as normal, she begins to almost enjoy the idea of recapturing her lost childhood without her song constantly talking with her inside her head. She concludes that in this world, the effects of Bad Wings are no longer in effect, or he never came with her to this universe. Some of these notable characters she meets are ones like Ross, an AI conglomerating as thousands of tiny nanites forming the image of a humanoid, he reminds of her of her old song which brings her comfort. During a night at the Purple Lotus, Faint decides to show a tech specialist one of the spiders inside her stomach but spitting him out to show him possible power consumption abilities for his research, he scans the robot and then apathetically squashes it with a glass before leaving, causing Faint to silently cry over it. Ross secretly takes the corpse of the PEDOT unit and resurrects it with his nineties, and brings it to Faint as a gift, this new upgraded version works far harder than the other units inside her, almost a super charged version of its previous self, which makes Faint very happy. Another important person Faint found during her time was a young girl named Alice, a young girl with a voice in her head who also claims to be from another universe. Faint is extremely perplexed by this person and confronts them with bizarre questions. Faint later divulges that Alice is almost identical in appearance and personality of the only friend she had back in her own time named Ava. they both became good friends, and Faint begins to grow paranoid that this is some form of redemption, as apparently the friendship did not end very well. Overtime they become close friends. Bad Wings or Bust Months after her first appearance, after making a new party of friends and family, Faint begins to notice subtle changes in her body, lowered mood, weak motions, blurry vision, this sick quickly progresses into a full own shut down of her external processes, she is dying. Which only means somehow Bad Wings is back and active here, which puts her and her friends on the clock to save her life, only giving her about one week left before she fully shuts down. Her friends like Lucian apply healing magic to her body to stall the decay process, and Ross's upgraded Pedot spider becomes the only living micro organism in her body left to solely digest food at a 1700% efficiently, effectively keeping her alive. This is not helped by Faint's still poor self control habits and reluctantly to control her diet, hastening the process. throughout this time Faint begins to suffer bizarre nightmares while she sleeps, with a creepy dark voice speaking in riddles to her, with repeated themes of "cells" and "spheres." Faint determines these dreams were triggered by an alien spire she interacted with on a previous mission with Zack. And she concludes it's their only lead to finding Bad Wings before she dies. Faint questions the rest of the group about the nightmares shes been having, and is shocked to be told that every other synthetic member on the team has also been suffering the same nightmares, they decide to examine and extract the dream for more information, using Ross's advance powers they determine several facts, one of them being this dream is no dream at all, but a corrupt data package traveling to receiver nodes for over 328 years, this makes Faint very anxious for an unknown reason. Faint is further stressed with Ross reveals than he traced the location of the package back to only a place called "A tall white fountain" with no direct location. Faint concludes this is Bad Wings searching for her, activated by the alien spire they activated in a previous mission, sending off a huge signal. After gathering all the information they can, Faint assembles a team of over a dozen people for one last effort to find Bad Wings and save her life, travailing to her home state, northern California following a map made by Lucian. Faint is nobility anxious during the whole ride, and confirms her fears when they arrive at the location. The maps location leads them to a location in inland California consisted of hundreds of destroyed buildings overgrown with fauna, Faint reveals to the party that there are too many similarities between her world and this one, and the data package sent to them was sent out exactly 328 years ago, the time of "her world" meaning she's not from a different universe, shes just from the past, and shes the last Esper alive. the building around her appear to be the ones from her hometown, now long abandoned and quickly destroyed for unknown reasons. Now more than ever Faint is determined to get Bad Wings back and find out what happened to her. After searching for hours and coming up cold, the group stumbles upon a cowboy looking figure calling himself Spikes, he says he's been searching for them for a long time trying to get them to "stay away from his treasure." the group realize he's also looking for Bad Wings thinking he's some kind of ancient relic, not only that, he's been searching for years. Despite his cocky dismissive attitude. Faint begs him to help them search for him as she's running out of time, she promises after he uses him to heal herself she will give him back, an obvious lie. He reluctantly agrees, and after some questioning they are lead to a ghost town close by with a prison, Faint believe there will be a lead there. After reaching the prison faint divulges that this is where she was kept when she was captured a long time ago and experimented on, she believes that the dreams they've been having are eluding to Bad Wings location, and "cells" refer less to a biological cell and more to the cell she was kept in during this time. By the time they get there Faint notices another Song that doesn't belong to her waiting in her cell, a shattered long broken pink one, Faint is visibly distraught by this song and tries to pick it up, only leading her to be shocked violently, triggered a heart attack in her weak body, during this attack she visualizes a flash back of her talking to her best friend Ava, about a secret plan she has to "enter the Catalyst" and "leave this world and go to a new one" she also refers to the Catalyst as "the tall white fountain." Ava says it'll never work and it's too dangerous, but they both agree if anything should happen to the other one, they will have nothing left in this world and attempt this plan. When she awakes they attempt to leave the prison, as she says she knows where to go now, only to be halted by the remains of the towns automated defenses a self automated tank, after destroying it, Faint says she doesn't have much time left and they have to leave as soon as possible, she is almost unable to walk and relies on her friends to carry her. she is taken to an unknown place in the middle of the woods, Faint slowly crawls to an entrance to a cave, saying Bad Wings is in there. The team is eager to run in there and get him, but both Faint and Spikes are anxious, Spikes opts to stay outside while they retrieve him, and Faint worryingly enters the dark cave. faint begins to feel a sense of dread as she sees the emptiness and skeletons around her in the dark, she begins to realize that Bad Wings is long dead and loses hope, only for her at the very last moment to spot a living tree in the cavern, a tree similar to the catalyst, albeit much smaller, with a piece of Bad Wings sitting under it, as she goes to pick him up she is unable to get him to respond, as he is overgrown and covered in grass, dormant for centuries. She runs back to the entrance before entering a trance like state and veering off course deeper in the cave, mouthing riddles about "cells" and "spheres" to herself, she reaches the deepest point of the cave where the other half of Bad Wings lay covered in red ash, and appearing corrupted and dark. She leave with both of him and Spikes confronts her asking for them. She begs him that he won't "turn on" and she can't be healed with it, and he reluctantly offers to show them to a place he found that may activate him, the team eagerly follows him to a clearing on a destroyed highway, he says once he's given Bad Wings he'll activate a relic near them, Faint proceeds to reluctantly hand him over with no other option, she is then quickly shot in the face by Spikes, killing her instantly. a fight ensues between him and the rest of the time while Alice mourns over Faints body. Spikes is much stronger than what he puts off, giving the team a tough challenge. Before he can escape Bad Wings appears to activate in his hands, triggered and event that covers the bridge in red fire. As the fire dissipates everyone appears to be on the moon, with Faint standing alive and well with Bad Wings equipped, and her coat and glasses back. Faint is able to quickly dispatch Spikes and interrogate why he did all this, he asks to be killed instead but Faint refuses, he eventually says he's a mercenary was hired by an Esper to kill Faint and take Bad Wings, and this Esper gave him a slew of Esper dispatching weapons, the only piece of real data he could give was the name of the other Espers song, called "Sea Wall." Faint tells him to run away and returns to the group. She tells them that she can barely remember them, and that Bad Wings had to hard reset her mind to save her life, although after seeing all the friends she made during this time, something that was quite rare for her, Bad Wings did everything he could to preserve her memories in a soft reboot function, Faint tells everyone that they aren't actually on the moon, and Bad Wings projected this simulation for unknown reasons, Faint looks up to the earth and says this must be the sphere from the dreams, and takes everyone home. Aftermath following the final requisition of Bad Wings, there has been a noticeable shift in Faints attitude, she never mentioned getting Bad Wings back would be a good thing, only that it would save her life. From playing with drinks to physically assaulting people in the Purple Lotus, Faint is slowly going from light hearted friend to silent collected battle machine. She spends less time playing video games and is spotted more often practicing elite mixed marshal arts, her favotie being Suntukan. And training with firearms with unprecedented precision. Her augmentations are slowly beginning to activate, it is unknown what fate awaits her in the future, or what Bad Wings has planned. Extra -Faint is written off of the references of over 25 different songs, most from the early 2000's. Many of her story aspects are a part of a silent agreement that she must follow the lyrics of these songs. Many of these songs are from Green Day and Linkin Park albums, and people can listen to them to find untold secrets of the character, and even direct spoilers. - "Callaway" is a play on the name "Holloway" from the book House of Leaves, and the state of California, her home state. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Undead Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs